Naruto Phenex: The Lost Son of the Underworld
by The Winds of Change
Summary: The death of his wife changed Naruto. From a happy go lucky devil, he began to loath himself, and is running away from his problems , eventually becoming broken, insane and developed a thirst for blood to cope with his emotional pains but with a persistent woman trying to change him, will Naruto be able face his fears? Until then,he would still remain the Lost Son of the Underworld


**Title: Naruto Phenex: The Lost Son of the Underworld**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Adventure/Romance with some Humor added here and there**

**Pairings: **Now, that would be telling

**Author's Note: **Here it is everyone! My new and improved chapter 1 of Naruto Phenex: The Lost Son of the Underworld! In this revamped version, a lot of things will be different like the start of the story. In the previous chapter 1, it began just before the meeting of the three leaders, in this chapter, this will begin roughly around the start of DxD cannon. However, there would be less focus on Rias and co. They will be mentioned but will only appear once they cross paths with Naruto who is doing his own thing. Also, the plot of the story is also going to change, and hopefully, this new change will be as well-received as my previous one. Thanks for reading this even if you don't have to! Now, let's get underway!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto nor DxD, I only own the story plot.

**(This is much shorter than the original as this is the prologue of the story. I am sorry if I disappointed you, but please bear with me.)**

* * *

"It's been quite long since I've last seen everyone, huh. Was it 200, 220 years ago? I'm not really sure myself but that place simply reminds me of my weakness. All that strength, yet, I can't even protect the one I have loved. I might as well have no powers at all if I wasn't able to use it to protect her. Then, I had a chance to redeem myself but I blew it up, all because I was consumed in anguish... anguish that led to more anguish." a blond haired man said bitterly as he clenched his fists and punched the wooden walls of his abode.

This blond haired man was one Naruto Phenex, the former heir of the House of Phenex, one of the 72 Pillars of the Underworld and he is one of the few who were called a Super Devil, devils whose powers surpassed the original Four Great Satans. He is a legend among devils and even to this day, the tale of his decimation of the Old Satan Faction fascinated devils everywhere and inspired them to be strong to defend their race. However, Naruto himself felt he does not deserve to be called a Super Devil, or any title for that matter because for him, he isn't strong, he is WEAK.

Why? Why would he, a devil revered as a hero think of himself as weak and despises all of the praises sent his way?

The reason why Naruto dislikes all the praises, all the titles given to him is due to his self-loathing, his hatred towards himself because of his failure to protect the woman he loved and his failure in fulfilling his promises to her. This woman is a vampire named Akasha Bloodriver, a woman who is strong enough to gain the moniker "The Queen of the Damned" and was a part of a group called the Three Dark Lords. Her strength wasn't the only thing that made Naruto fall for her, the thing that was perhaps the biggest reason of his love for the vampire was her kindness. Vampires aren't really known to have any good traits at all except strength, but Akasha was an exception, not only was she the Strongest Vampire, she was also the kindest of them all and that was really what drew him to her.

They lived a happy life together, even having a daughter named Moka but all of that ended when the Devil Civil War broke out between the Old Satan Faction- who wants to continue waging war on the Fallen and the Angels- and the Anti-Satan Faction, who wants peace and to stray away from the opposing factions' traditionalist ways.

The Old Satan Faction was led by Creuserey Asmodeus, Shalba Beelzebub and Katerea Leviathan, who were all direct descendants of the previous Maous and the Anti-Satan faction was led by Naruto Phenex, Sirzechs Gremory, Ajuka Astaroth, Serafall Sitri and Falbium Glasya-Labolas, all heirs and the strongest to ever come from each houses.

The war itself was bloody, it was a horrible one! The traditionalist Old Satan Faction made sure to send a message with the gory and sickening deaths of many opposing devils, it showed just how far they are willing to go to convey their message to the Anti-Satan Group. However, despite the strength of their beliefs, the Old Faction knew they were in a losing war. This war would eventually end soon with their heads on pike because of one devils whose powers they can't hope to match and that devil was Naruto Phenex.

Naruto was strong, really strong, perhaps even stronger than Lucifer's son Rizevim and the Old Satan Faction knew it was just a matter of time before the Phenex would singlehandedly end the war, but they aren't that quick to give up, nope, not a chance! Every men has a weakness even the strongest of men and Naruto's weakness was his wife Akasha. So they gathered and planned for nights on how to kill the Shinso Vampire and hurt the blond emotionally and mentally but it won't be no easy task as Akasha is no slouch herself, she could pretty much defeat the three of them in a one on one battle, but who said they were going to fight fair?

After 3 days of planning, the Old Satan Faction enacted their plan to stop the vampire. With a thousand men at hand, with their leaders leading the charge, they ambushed Akasha and her small party of 100 men. Though, the battle didn't end as quickly as some would have thought. Akasha wasn't known as the Queen of the Damned for nothing as she decimated their forces, killing devils left and right, showing grace in battle worthy of a Goddess. They found herself helpless as her regeneration ability was on par to those of the Phenex Clan, but the Old Satan Faction they've already expected that as weren't a group of idiots, foolish, yes, but they've planned this for days and has managed to produce a dagger coated with the most vicious poison they could find, one that not even her regeneration factor could heal. Her death was pretty much assured should she be pierced by the dagger.

The battle continued and the Old Satan forces found themselves with a little less than 450 men. Almost half their forces was killed by Akasha, but the numbers eventually caught up with her and her remaining 10 men and the tide of the battle eventually changed when Creuserey Asmodeus managed to sneak up behind the Vampire and stabbed her midsection with the dagger.

Naruto, who was out planning with Sirzechs and Ajuka sensed his wife was in danger, he quickly left the war room and managed to catch up to her but it was too late, even if they kill every devil in sight, Akasha would eventually die anyways as the poison had already spread all over her body, which was surprising as she had a strong regeneration factor, on par to those of the Phenex Clan. It was even a miracle that she was still able to fight but that was because of her will, her desire to spend the final moments of her life in an exciting battle, a battle that was made more exciting by the presence of her husband, with whom she fought side by side. She couldn't have asked for a better fight than that and what made it better was that she personally killed the sneaky Creuserey Asmodeus but as they've finished off their adversaries, she finally began to fall to the effects of the poison.

_Flashback_

"If only I was early! If only I was early! I could have prevented all of this from happening, I wouldn't have lost you in this stupid war! All my powers but I can't even prevent your death!" said a crying Naruto as he held a pale Akasha on his arms.

"Do not blame yourself, Naru-koi. Please! I don't want to see you this vulnerable, this weak. You are a strong man, you are my husband after all. Do not let my eventual death push you into self-loathing, I don't want to see the man I love be miserable." said Akasha with a weak smile on her face as she caressed the cheeks of her husband.

"A world without you is a world not worth living. This is all my fault, if only I hadn't went with Sirzechs and Ajuka! I wasn't even needed there anyways! If only I was with you! If only-" Naruto was interrupted when Akasha smashed her lips against him passionately. Naruto then returned the kiss with even more passion and emotion.

Akasha then pulled back and gave him a smile, "We cannot predict the future, my love. Don't wallow in misery when I die. Do not hate yourself. It is not your fault nor mine, it's the fault of those Old Satan trash and we have already showed them the wrath of an enraged Phoenix and Shinso Vampire. You still have Moka to look over Naruto, please be strong, not just for me but for Moka. If she grows up without the proper love of a father, I will beat you up over and over again when you die. So promise me... stay strong, my love."

Naruto nodded, but she could sense that the nod was a hesitant one, she knew that he felt unsure if he could even fulfill that promise and it broke her heart. To see the happiest man she'd ever saw that depressed, oh how she wished she didn't underestimate the devils... then, her husband wouldn't be hating himself, they still would be happy together, living peacefully and raising their daughter together then they'd beat all the boys that would want to date her. Ah, she could only hope that was the case, but it wasn't.

She would be dead in a matter of seconds, and her husband would eventually destroy himself in his self-loathing and bitterness. Akasha could only hope that someday... someone could love Naruto like she did and stop him from his destructive path.

_Flashback End_

After Akasha died in his arms, Naruto went on a rampage and along with his closest friends, Sirzechs Gremory, Ajuka Astaroth, Serafall Sitri and Falbium Glasya-Labolas destroyed the remaining forces of the Old Satan Faction, and put an end to the bloody Devil Civil War.

Naruto was then given the moniker "God of War" but he absolutely abhorred that title that would normally be considered a high honor because for him, what is a God when he can't even save his Goddess. This led to remarks that Naruto was overreacting about his wife's death, saying he could just find a replacement and those select group of people who spoke up were maimed by the enraged blond. This led to concern regarding his sanity, if he still has what it takes to eventually become the Maou Lucifer. Even his own friends questioned his sanity, and he was furious, really furious. How dare they question him? What right do they have to judge him?

His anger eventually led to his departure- that, and that the Underworld always reminded him of Akasha's death- and ignored the cries of his friends and his family that loved him. On the very same day that he left, he remembered the cries of a young Moka, which further his self-loathing for years to come. The child wanted him to stay with her, she hugged his knees and refused to let go, but Naruto already made up his mind, and left Moka in the Phenex Household and didn't even look back.

The cries of his daughter haunted him for the first few years that he left. He considered returning, thinking that perhaps, his current path wasn't the right course of action, but eventually relented his plans as he thought that he wouldn't be able to handle Moka's hatred towards him, that it would just break him further. He really did hate himself for that as he had already broken his promise to his dead wife.

This case of self-loathing only strengthened and eventually, Naruto finally became broken, insane beyond belief and developed a new thirst for blood! When he engages in battle, he is more of an unforgiving demon from the ninth gates of hell rather than a God. There is no mercy in a battle when your opponent is Naruto Phenex and he enjoyed bathing in the blood of his fallen foes. However, Naruto wasn't truly happy with his chosen path of a bloody life, he somehow regrets he took this dark path, these regrets shamed him enough that he felt he can't show his face to those that he hurt.

The one of the regrets he has was his abandonment of his daughter Moka, who no doubt despises him for not being there as she grew up. That was another factor that furthered his self-loathing as he had failed to fulfill his promise to Akasha who made him promise to stay strong for Moka and he didn't... because he was still so engrossed in hating himself that he just forgot that Moka was still there for him but it was too late now as no doubt, she already hates him too much and perhaps even disowned him as her father.

The second regret was knowing that his mother, Kushina Phenex no doubt cried herself to sleep because he left and still is pained about it to this day. He couldn't forgive himself knowing that he was responsible for her sadness. He inflicted so much pain to her that he thought that he wasn't worthy to be her son and feel her love.

As the years passed by, Naruto began to think of committing suicide, and came close to doing it several times but never did, as he thought it was the easy way out and his continued existence was his punishment for himself for his failure not only as a husband, but as a father, as a son and as a leader.

Also, he has his fair share of women chasing his affections, hoping to somehow make him open his heart once again but each of them failed in their quest. Most of them, however, gave up, except for one annoying and clueless woman who just couldn't understand that his heart is closed. Time and time again, he would tell her that he no longer feels love, but she kept on ignoring his words always saying: Nothing is impossible, Naruto-kun! That damned annoying woman.

Her name?

Her name is enough to make his head ache so he wouldn't bother saying it. Annoying woman, oh how he wish he could just shoo her away and that she won't bug him again for good, goddamned woman.

He could just kill her and be done with it but deep inside-though he won't admit it-, he's hoping that somehow, someway, she'd be able to do what he was unable to do, to be able to prove him wrong and that he could still be saved from the darkness that is close to engulfing him, from his self-hatred that is so close on eating him, from his bitterness that was the result of a single mistake, from his insanity and thirst for blood.

He hopes that someday, he would be able to move on and finally face his fears that he has been running away from for too long. Unlikely as it is, but he is hoping.

But until then, he would still remain the Lost Son of the Underworld.

* * *

**Ending Notes: Naruto is very very different from his cannon self, but he'd slowly change back to what he was- as his cannon self was how he was before Akasha died. It'll take time but it will happen. It's hard to write this kind of Naruto properly, and most likely, I won't be able to but still, it's worth a try. Oh and before anyone says Akasha's too weak, she's fighting over a thousand devils with only 100 men, and 3 of the thousand assailants are Satan-level, hundreds of them High-Class and she's kicking their ass before Creuserey managed to land a lucky shot.**


End file.
